Teamwork
by hdude77
Summary: A crossover with a twist. Hillarious in every way, and will leave you crying for more...Get enough responses and I'll make a sequel!


The brightly lit harvest moon rose overhead. Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through the damp, lush, green forest on their way to Cerulean City. Stealthily, a Jigglypuff followed our heroes.  
  
"So Ash… Which girl do you like the most?" Misty asked in a sweet lovable voice to Ash.  
  
"Hmm, lets see…" Ash paused, "out of the girls I know, it will have to be that little frog down by the pond!"   
  
"WHY YOU!" Misty screamed at Ash.  
  
"Well, I don't really consider you a girl Misty!" Ash said smiling.  
  
"You little…" Misty shouted and kicked Ash in the place where it hurts the most. Ash bent over and held himself.  
  
"Oh let me help Ash!" Brock said as he ran over to Ash and started rubbing him where he was in pain.  
  
"You Little Pervert!" Ash shouted as he jumped up in the air and kicked Brock in the nose. Brock fell to the forest floor unconscious. Then Misty kicked him in the back, which woke him up. They continued their journey through the forest when suddenly a purple light emitted from the sky. The purple light shot down at them and everything went black.  
  
Misty was the first to awake in the strange place in which they were in. She lifted up her head and noticed she was laying down on a cold hard surface. She stood up now wondering where she was… She saw huge buildings larger than any she has seen, and she saw people that looked so real, she felt like a cartoon character because she was different than everyone else… She was in our world. Ash and Brock were just now waking up. They looked around and felt the same way Misty did. Just then a car was heading straight for them and hit Brock! Brock went flying into the air, did 9 summersaults and landed on his back. After a few moments, Brock stood up and spoke 1 word.  
  
"Ow!" Brock squealed. Misty stomped toward Brock and tugged him along by his ear.  
  
Lindsay, Ellen, Lauren, Sean, and Courtney were all playing catch in the field in a park. Lauren threw the ball toward Sean, who was sort of daydreaming. The ball came flying right toward him at 30 miles an hour and WHAM; it hit him right in the gullet. Sean then fell to the floor gasping for air, winded. Lauren came running over to him and put her hand out to him offering to help him up. Sean looked up, smiled, and reached his hand up toward hers. Lauren grabbed Sean's hand, started to pull him up, and then, with her free hand she poked him right in the side as hard as she could. Sean squealed like a little girl, and fell down.   
  
"I thought I told you a million times… not to poke me!" Sean screamed holding his side.  
  
Lauren started running around the field screaming "Rabid Gengar," on the top of her lungs. At the end of every scream Lauren let out a large evil laugh. Then she came running back toward Sean and put her face right in hers. "Now Little Billy!" She yelled with a bit of a grin. "I told you the proper way to receive a poke, and you aren't doing it right!" Laurens head started shaking with anger. "Lets see if you can do it right this time!" Lauren quickly shot out her hand and poked Sean in the side again. Everyone started laughing this time and they all ran over to Sean and started poking him. Sean rolled side-to-side trying to stop the hideous pokes from reaching his sides.  
  
"Stop it!" He screamed, "ooooow," he let out a large whimper, which made everyone laugh. Deciding it was enough, everyone backed away and let Sean get up. Lindsay walked over to the baseball and picked it up.   
  
"Uh, It's getting kind of late guys, I think it is time for us to go back home. And besides, I got to pay the rent." Lindsay started speaking in a low whisper now, "and don't tell anyone I told you but… Adam Pascal is picking it up today." Everyone let out a little chuckle. Ellen walked over to Lindsay and put her arm around her.  
  
"Yea, And I'm Froinlaven!" Ellen said with a little giggle. With that they started heading back home.  
  
Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were all walking along the street dodging cars left and right. People were staring at them from all over. Just then Brock screamed out, "Hey, It's my "Best friend!"" Everyone looked in the same direction as Brock and saw Tracy waving. Tracy then started running toward them. After a few steps he was standing in front of Brock.  
  
"Hey guys, the strangest thing happened to me… I was looking at gay porno sites when suddenly I was sucked to this place right here." Tracy looked confused.  
  
"Yea, same with us!" Brock replied, "Although we were just walking. Oh that reminds me, here is your moist towelette back, and I thought you might want it." Brock said smiling.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Tracy said smiling, "I'll cherish it with all my heart!"   
  
"Uh, enough with all this stuff, I think we better find a way to get back home." Misty added. They continued walking along down the concrete street of Florida dodging trucks and nearly getting hit.   
  
Courtney was pretending to swim across the sidewalk while everyone walked. They were having a great time when suddenly they heard a huge crash! They ran toward where the noise came from and saw a person laying on the road and a car right next to him. They ran toward the scene and noticed something about the person… It was Ash!  
  
Lauren pulled back in shock! It was her life long boyfriend. Then Lauren turned her head and saw Misty, Tracy, Brock, and Pikachu. Lauren noticed that the others had seen them too! It was some of their favorite Pokemon heroes! Sean edged toward the beautiful looking Misty. Sean was impressed by her looks. When Sean arrived right next to her she did something totally expected, yet unexpected to him.  
  
"Poke!" She screamed as she poked him in the side. She ran over toward where Lauren was standing. Lauren looked up in awe and what she was thinking came out of her mouth.  
  
"You're even cooler than I thought!" she said smiling, "Let's go poke him again!" She said eagerly. They both ran over to Sean and started poking him. Everyone looked and noticed the fun, so they ran over there and started poking him too. When Brock and Tracy started poking him, they went toward the front center waist. Sean quickly sprang up and kicked them both in the twin spheres.   
  
"Don't go there!" He screamed at them.  
  
By this time Ash was waking up. Ash stood up and started comforting his head with his hand. Ash walked over to the 8 people that were all standing in a circle.   
  
"We got to get out of this place!" Ash commented to them. They all looked toward Ash and smiled.   
  
"Yea, I think you're right Ash." Misty said to him.   
  
"Well… Come on, you guys know you love each other… WHY HAVN'T YOU KISSED YET?" Courtney Screamed at them.  
  
"Well, There is lots of logic behind the creation of each episode of Pokemon… and…" Ash Started  
  
"You know what, I think we better get off the road!" Ellen said as she dodged a car.  
  
"Good idea," Brock commented. They walked toward the sidewalk and started walking along. All of a sudden the televisions in the T.V. store turned on. A rabid Gengar, and a Pikachu on a string were standing there.  
  
"You will never go back to your land!" Rabid Gengar snarled.  
  
"String, on, pikachuonastring." The Pikachu interrupted.  
"Shut Up!" the rabid Gengar snarled, "we will make sure you don't get back! Ahahahaha." The Televisions turned black and our 9 heroes stood speechless. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Lindsay finally spoke up.  
  
"So I take it this is the doing of Rabid Gengar and Mr. String." Lindsay said in her deep manly voice.  
  
"Mr. String?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I think she means Pikachu on a string." Courtney answered.  
  
"Oh!" Lauren said smiling. The T.V. then turned back on, and it was the history channel.  
  
"And the ways colonial experts…" The T.V. started "Preserved there meats was very unique… they jerked their meat!" The T.V. then showed detailed exampled of "jerking meat." Lauren, Sean, Courtney, Ellen, and Lindsay giggled hysterically.   
  
"Hey Brock," Lauren Started, "You jerk your meat all the time, don't you?" Lauren questioned.   
  
"Well, that's the only way to get it nice and juicy!" Brock exclaimed. Everyone stated cracking up, and now, realizing what he just said, Brock became quite embarrassed.   
  
"Come on guys, I suggest we go and look for Rabid, and Mr. String." Ellen Said as she started walking. Everyone then followed.  
  
"So," Misty began, "How do you suppose we're going to find rabid Gengar, and Mr. String?"   
  
"I have an Idea!" Tracy Exclaimed. He cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU RABID GENGAR, AND PIKA STRING THING?" Everyone stared at Tracy covering their ears.  
  
"Jeez!" Lindsay yelled, "What did you do that for?" Before Tracy had any time to answer, a cloaked man came out from the back alley.  
  
"So, you are looking for Rabid Gengar, and Pikachu on a string eh?" The figure asked. Before anyone could say anything the man spoke out again. "I'll give you a hint of where they are if you get ME something." Everyone stared at him with curious looks, "If you give me a mirror, I'll tell you the hint." Reaching into their pockets, 1 by 1 they lifted up their hands showing nothing. Brock then lifted a Pink frilly mirror out of his pocket.  
  
"Why do you have that?" Ash exclaimed a little uncomfortable.   
  
"Uh, I… Uh…Here!" Brock yelled handing the cloaked figure the mirror.   
  
"Excellent!" The man said. "Okay… Just as promised I'll give you a hint… color!" With that the man disappeared into the alley.   
  
"Oh Great!" Brock exclaimed. "I gave away my best pink mirror just to receive the word color! Thanks a lot guys!" Brock said as he lifted his hand up and sticking it in everyone's faces.  
  
"Wait a minute" Misty and Lauren said in unison "color… the color of rabid Gengar is purple, and someone that is purple is Brock! Rabid Gengar and String-a-thing are hiding somewhere in Brock's house!" Misty and Lauren looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"Lets get over there guys!" Courtney exclaimed. Everyone then ran, and after 2 hours of running, they arrived at Brock's house. They started looking left and right for Rabid Gengar and Pikachu on a string. Just then, the same-cloaked man as earlier came out of the bathtub.   
  
"I'll tell you where they are hiding if you give me something!" The man said. "You must give me something that moves." The man said. Everyone looked in their pockets and found nothing… except for Tracy, he pulled out a vibrator! "Excellent!" The man exclaimed, "here," the man said, and then ran out of the house.   
  
"Oh great!" Exclaimed Tracy, "I gave my most precious item away, and we already know that they are here!"  
  
"I know!" Misty and Lauren exclaimed, and then were interrupted.  
  
"Here they go again, they always know the answer!" Ash said shaking his head.  
  
"He means they are somewhere in the bathroom!" Then everyone looked around, and then stopped when Ellen opened the cupboard below the sink. There was a long crawlway inside. Everyone got in and started crawling, until the space enlarged enough for them to walk. After about 4 minutes they found themselves at a door. Lindsay reached out her hands, and pushed open the door. Inside, all was silent, and dark. They slowly walked inward and unexpectedly, the doors behind them shut closed.  
  
"Welcome." A voice said from somewhere within the room. The lights then flashed on, and the cloaked man that had helped them get there was standing in the middle of the room. He then pulled off his cloak… and it was Gary! *Gasp* Everyone stood stunned at the gay man standing before them. Gary then charged at them with full speed, but Ash stopped him. He then held onto him and both were pushing against each other so no one moved anywhere. Lauren then noticed Tracy's "tool" on the table. Quickly she grabbed it and shoved it up Gary's A**. Gary's eyes opened wide and then they closed into slits as his mouth turned into a grin. All 9 of out heroes then ran toward him and poked him in the side, and in pain, he fell to the floor unconscious, still shaking from the object inside him. The two pictures on the far side of the room then "magically" came to life. Rabid Gengar, and Pikachu on a String came out of them.   
  
"Welcome!" Gengar shouted. He then did a hypnosis attack toward Brock, who fell asleep. Gengar repeated the process toward Tracy who fell asleep and landed directly on top of Brock. Everyone looked away in disgust. Gengar then tried to use death stare toward the other 7 of the heroes. Noticing the Mirror, Ash grabbed it and reflected the attack back toward Gengar and String. It hit them with a small explosion and they both fell to the ground. Now relaxing, everyone let out a smile, and Brock and Tracy started to wake up. A huge bang snapped everyone to attention. The string on Pikachu lit on fire. It was leading to a bomb! Everyone though they were going to die, when suddenly the doors flew open and Jigglypuff was standing there.  
  
"Come with me if you want to live." It said like Arnold Schwartzanegger. Jigglypuff raced into the room and grabbed everyone. Then it quickly bounced through the tunnel, and out of the house, just as it exploded. The same purple light that brought everyone into the world appeared in the sky. Then everything went black. Misty was the first to wake up, she looked around, and found herself in her world. Then she looked down at the ground… Lindsay, Lauren, Ellen, Sean, and Courtney were all there too! What will happen to them?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
